This invention relates generally to an insulating device and method for insulating a capacitor, and more particularly to a device and method for insulating a dry film capacitor within a ballast can.
Conventional ballast circuitry typically includes a dry film capacitor connected to a secondary winding of a transformer. The capacitor is generally insulated from the ballast housing (i.e. ballast can) through the insertion of paper therebetween or by wrapping plastic around the capacitor.
These conventional insulating methods are time consuming and require considerable physical labor resulting in an undesirable increase in manufacturing cost. Paper inserts are also capable of absorbing moisture from the air. Such absorption before potting and from tar after potting detrimentally affects the capacitive properties of the capacitor thereby shortening its effective life expectancy.